


Danganronpa: Happy After Life

by Heartful_Knight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Here we go, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa fan stuff, how do you tag??, kill, ooooh boy, people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartful_Knight/pseuds/Heartful_Knight
Summary: 16 new Ultimates, all locked in a mansion and being forced to kill eachother.  Who can they really trust?(I've always sucked at descriptions)





	Danganronpa: Happy After Life

A groan escaped her lips as she slowly sat up. Feeling something cold against her forehead, she yelped and scrambled back. She opened her eyes while placing a hand to her forehead. There was another girl kneeling by where she had been previously sitting.

"Did you want the ice pack...?" She muttered and held it out. She had on loose clothing, her hair was long and green. She kept a straight face, getting up and handing it to her. She then walked off, resting by a bookcase on a far wall with a few others.

 

She stood up and looked around. She was confused, as all around her there were other teenagers talking amongst themselves. They looked vaguely familiar, maybe from around her school? She then looked around, they were in a very open room with stairs at the back leading up somewhere. She looked to the other teens, one rushed to her. It was a very busty female in just a sports bra and spandex shorts with gloves, her long black hair up in a ponytail. She didn't even have shoes on.

 

"Hi! What's your name and your talent!?" The girl latched onto her arm, grinning. This weirded her out a little bit. "I'm[ Kimiko Hisae ](https://imgur.com/a/b5738)! I'm the Ultimate Boxer!"

 

"Uh... Hello." She nodded to the girl. "My name is[ Tomoko Chika ](https://imgur.com/a/dFtrJwU), and I am the Ultimate Debator."

 

"Well, Tomo, you should introduce yourself to everyone here. I'll come with you in case talking isn't your thing! I'm sure it is 'cause you're a debator and-" Kimiko was hushed by Tomoko, who was frowning.

 

"My name is Tomoko, please avoid in calling me Tomo."

 

"O-Oh I-I'm sorry-!"

 

"It is fine." She shook the stuttering girl off her arm and went around the group.  The girl helping her was named[ Moriko Sayuri ](https://imgur.com/a/oYiByiP), the Ultimate Parkourist. She had spoken it very simply as obviously she did not want to talk, or at least talk to Tomoko.  She moved on to a girl in a simple sweater.

 

"I'm known as[ Oya Zu ](https://imgur.com/a/QvhbmEe)! I dabbled in sewing and now I'm here as the Ultimate Seamstress." The teen grinned, a motherly aura exerted off of her. Tomoko nodded and moved forward with a small smile. Oya seemed nice enough. The next person was a large boy, who looked grumpy.

 

"[ Suro Hado ](https://imgur.com/a/7jOoUV3). Ultimate Shotputter." The boy grumbled out, stretching his arms.

 

She walked up to a boy with pink hair, who stayed silent until she waved her hands in front of his face. "Hm..? Oh. I'm[ Shinzo Tokimeku ](https://imgur.com/a/f8htKFo). Ultimate RomCom Entushiast or whatever. If you'll excuse me, I'm watching one of my favorite movies in my memory." Tomoko rolled her eyes, walking to the next person.

 

"Hello." The girl bowed to her before she got there, meeting her halfway. "My name is[ Noha Ningyo ](https://imgur.com/a/weG49). You'll find my talent is anything special. The Ultimate Puppeteer." She had on a rabbit mask, which piqued Tomoko's interest. "Although, it may interest you to know I can mimic any voice I've heard."

 

"Is that so?" She was skeptical.

 

She snicker. "Just listen." The voice was identical to Tomoko's own, who stepped back. She shook her head and continued on, leaving the girl snickering behind her still. She approached the next person, who seemed.... Interesting.

 

"Like, hey!!!! Tomoko, right?!" A little off put she nodded. "Well, my name is[ Itchi Koibito ](https://imgur.com/a/32TNj) and I'm the Ultimate Matchmaker! I gotta say, you and that girl would be cute." She giggled into her hand, pointing to Kimiko.

 

"Excuse me, I should talk to everyone else." She spoke quickly, a little put off. God, she wondered if anyone in this place had a normal personality. She quickly walked away just to get away from Itchi. She ran right into another girl and began to fall. She was caught in a dipped pose before she was swung up into the girl's arms.

 

"You okay?" The girl asked softly, making sure she was set on her feet. Her arms were wrapped around her still and Tomoko was hit with a girl crush. "That could've been a nasty spill, you should watch where you're going."

 

"M-My apologies." Tomoko cleared her throat, blushing and embarrassed. "Who are you?"

 

"Me? Oh, I'm[ Kori Guraida ](https://imgur.com/a/VmlSk). Maybe you've seen me on TV? I'm the Ultimate Ice Skater." She was the world renowned ice skater, and she's won many gold medals in the Winter Olympics.

 

"Wow..." She was kind of just staring at the girl, blushing still. She heard a squeal coming from Itchi and tore her gaze away. "It's nice to meet you."

 

"Same. I'll let you carry on your way." Kori grinned and let go of her. Nodding, Tomoko carried on. She was embarrassed about what just happened. She saw a boy with a rather vulgar shirt.

 

"Excuse me? What are you wearing?"

 

"Huh?" He looked at her shirt and then laughed. "It's a pun on my talent! I'm the Ultimate Glassblower,[ Buro Mi ](https://imgur.com/a/R0rRo)! Isn't it funny?"

 

"Yeah..." She rolled her eyes and walked right past him to the boy standing near him. "Who might you be?"

 

"[ Masayoshi Sakenomi ](https://imgur.com/a/81bIz). Ultimate Attorney. Unless you have a case to file with me, I don't desire your presence currently. Carry on." These people were rude, but she supposed she wasn't any better.

 

"Hey, don't be such a dick." A boy walked over, wrapping an arm around her as he glared at Masayoshi.  She looked at him in confusion. "[ Uso Haiyu ](https://imgur.com/a/EJwjz), Ultimate Actor at your service." He pulled back and bowed to her. Masayoshi rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh yes, save a poor damsel in distress."

 

The two quickly began arguing, and Tomoko tried to back away.

 

"Stop fighting!" A red-headed girl marched between them, wearing a clean smock. "You're obviously making her uncomfortable." She huffed and walked to Tomoko, shoving Uso away with ease. "Let's ditch these two and get you away from them."

 

"Umm.... I-" She didn't have much of a choice, the girl grabbed her hand and pulled her to the corner where Moriko was idly talking with two other boys. There was a smaller boy beside her as well, it looked like he was trying to hide.

 

"I'm[ Maka Endymion ](https://imgur.com/a/OaDOi). Ultimate Painter and that stuff. You can stay with us, I swear, we're the only ones who aren't insane or something. Hey, Noka and Kuso! Come introduce yourselves!" The boys looked over and approached them.

 

"I'm[ Noka Biruda ](https://imgur.com/a/EIhwp). I've probably grown most of the food you've eaten as I'm the Ultimate Farmer. Many companies hire me to find problems in their agriculture and to work for them."

 

"A-And I'm[ Kuso Otokonoko ](https://imgur.com/vdQPyQk). I-I'm the Ultimate Chef." He smiled a bit shyly at her with a light blush. She smiled faintly and introduced herself to the two of them.

 

"Who is that?" She pointed to the boy by Moriko.

 

"His name is[ Akuno Hana ](https://imgur.com/a/bpTpc). He's the Ultimate Animal Trainer." Moriko spoke up. "He's a little shy."

 

"I see..." Tomoko nodded to herself, rubbing her chin with a sigh. "Do you guys know where we're at? It appears to be some sort of... mansion?"

 

"I'll guess it is." Maka hummed softly, looking around. "All I really remember is being invited here by... someone."

 

"That's all I remember as well." Noka inputted, looking down in thought. "I think it was signed off by an M."

 

"An M? That has be an initial for someone's name." Moriko muttered, her eyes averted from the group. Tomoko noted her seemingly shy behavior and walked over to stand beside her. Akuno moved away and stared at the ground nervously.

 

With a small smile, Tomoko ducked down to get in Moriko's line of sight but the other girl quickly looked away. "Hey, come on. Your eyes are really nice there's no need to look away. You seem like a good person."

 

"S-Shut up...." She mumbled, pushing Tomoko's face away and knocking her over.

 

"Puhuhuhuhuhuh…. That's what I love to see..."

 

Tomoko got up, confused and looking around with the others. "Whose there?!" She shouted to the darkness above them.

 

"Show yourself!" She heard Oya shout, who.... had pulled out rather large needles.

 

"Everyone, look towards the stair case~!" The voice said again. Everyone looked towards the staircase quickly and a bear slid down the bannister and did a flip, landing in front of them all. "My name is Monokuma! I am the Master of this lovely mansion, and you will respect me as such."

 

"It's a teddy bear..?" Akuno whispered, looking out.

 

"I'm not a teddy bear!!" Monokuma flailed with anger. "I'm the Master of the mansion!"

 

"Why did you bring us here?" Masayoshi demanded from him, crossing his arms.

 

"Well, as the gifted young men and women of your age, you must be sheltered from the outside world. I sent you the letter, don't you remember coming here? You're going to live here for forever!"

 

"F-Forever-?" Itchi's eye's widened, and everyone seemed panicked and confused.

 

"Yes, for as long as you'll all live! We have plenty of funding, so we'll have food and other necessities for, well, forever!" Monokuma grinned, laughing.

 

"T-T-There has to be s-some way out...." Kuso had paled considerably.

 

"Well... If you want to leave that badly there *is* one way..."

 

"And what would the be." Moriko turned, her gaze locking on to Monokuma. It was harsh, something Tomoko wouldn't quite have expected from her.

 

"You have to kill one of your peers. From there the murderer, or 'blackened', must survive a class trial. In a class trial, all the surviving members discuss the murder and try to identify the blackened. Once you feel you're ready, I'll start the Voting Time! You'll vote for the blackened. If you're right only the blackened will face punishment, however if you're wrong, everyone else will be punished and the blackened will go free!"

 

"K-Kill...?" Tomoko stuttered, at a loss for words. "What makes you think we'll kill eachother?!"

 

”You’ll have a motive of course!” He chirped. “I wouldn’t expect you to kill just to get out of here, I mean you guys aren’t savages.”

 

"That doesn't mean we'll kill anyway!"

 

"Puhuhuhu. I think you'll find it very convincing. In everyone's pocket is a slip of paper with a dark, dark secret buried in the past." Gasps were passed around the room. "However! They are not your secrets, no. They are one of your classmates. It doesn't have their name, but it does have a clue to their talent! Aaaaand! Each person was given something they're sensitive too. Say, a person accidentally killed a girl's mom. That secret would be given to someone whose mother was murdered!!" He laughed sadistically.

 

"You're crazy!" Moriko suddenly shouted, marching from the back of the group towards Monokuma. "What's your deal, dumbass bear?! Why do you want us to kill eachother?!" She suddenly lunged, but was grabbed out of the air by Shinzo, who was disturbed.

 

"I don't think you should approach it... Not with hostile intentions..."

 

"Yes, stay away-! Hey, don't call me it!" Monokuma was irked.

 

The group fell silent, with most fishing out the slips from their pockets. Tomoko looked down, pulling out the slip of paper.

 

_'Let an abusive father return to his children after seeking help from them to mask how they act'_

 

Her eyes widened and she frowned deeply. Her mind immediately jumped to Uso, but he wouldn't... _Would he?_ Everyone seemed to be horrified. She watched in awe as Moriko, followed by Akuno and Maka, tear up their slips of paper.

 

"Do _not_ be phased by this." Moriko turned, "There isn't a point in any of this!" With that, Moriko trekked up the stairs to the landings that surrounded the walls to their rooms. Everyone watched her as she entered her room and slammed the door.

 

"Ah-hahahaha, She is brimming with hope!" He turned and muttered, "She's a threat..." With that, he disappeared. He left everyone eyeing eachother worriedly. This... couldn't be real...

 

Right?

  



End file.
